Nina's Gratitude
by ffomega
Summary: This story takes place in episode 20 of season 1. Nina wants to thank Euphie for defending her during the hotel incident. But will her gartitude be satisfied with just a thank you? Yuri Warning


Title:Nina's Gratitude

Series:Code Geass

Scenes:One

Characters:Euphemia and Nina - Yuri

Rated:MA

Summary:This story takes place in episode 20 of season 1, where Nina finally gets to meet Euphemia under more relaxing conditions. Nina only wants to thank Euphemia for standing up for her during the hoteljacking incident, but since she's a lesbien, will her gratitude be satisfied with just a simple exchange of words?

Author Notes: Most of the dialogue was taken directly from episode 20 in season 1.

Disclaimer:I do not own any rights to Code Geass, nor do I own the publication company, Sunrise. I am merely just a fan of the series and as such, claim no credit toward anything except the writing of this story.

* * *

"Princess Euphemia!" Nina called out, chasing the limo that carried the third princess of Britannia. She knew that she might not catch her, but at least, she could try. She was her armor when things became hard for Nina. All she wanted was to be next to her--and even if she didn't give her any time for that, at least...at least...

Three security guards surrounded her, forcing her arms behind her. Nina struggled to get free, crying out her name. At this point, it was all she could do to stop her. The limo turned the corner as it passed through the gate, giving Euphie the perfect view of the situation. Nina was thrown to the ground by one guard. They were sure that it was a direct attack on Euphemia. The driver brought the limo to an abrupt halt, causing Euphie to jerk in the back seat. She looked out the window to see what the problem was. Three guards have apprehended a possible threat to her life, but she was sure that she'd seen her from somewhere before.

"Situation confirmed." one guard radioed in. Nina was forced to the ground as if she were a criminal who'd evaded police. These guards were trained to show no mercy regardless of suspect, for this was a royal. Nina's glasses left her face as she was pressed against the pavement.

"please, I beg of you!" she said, tears welling up in her eyes, "I..."

"Queit, you!" shouted the guard. Nina was weeping quietly as the gritty ground scraped across her left cheek like a sand buffer. Euphie still was entirely sure, but she looked on as she tried to match this girl with someone...something...

"Please, I just want to that Princess Euphemia, that's all!" she cried out. Nina continued to struggle, longing to look at her goddess, only to further dirty her clothes as well as further reddening her cheek.

"There's an interrogation room ready." confirmed a guard.

"Good! Take her in and seal off the roads. We don't want this to go public yet." said another.

"Please, just one look!" Nina begged, "Euphemia!!"

It had seemed that Nina's efforts were futile. Several more guards came to the scene, blocking off possible escape routes between the limo and the front gate. Nina could barely speak now for the crying, and the guards did not let up. As euphie watched the situation, at last she realized who it was they had pinned to the street.

"She's the one from the hotel..." she thought to herself.

Nina's strained voice was all but a whisper as she clenched her fists and teeth.

"Please...I beg you...I beg you..."

Euphie had seen enough. She quickly opened the car door and stepped out.

"Stop it!!" she demanded. Her piercing eyes seemed to cut through the guards. The one who had her pinned relased his grip slightly, allowing Nina to look up at her. It was as if her crying was instantly switched off by a remote control. However, even though her vision was blurred from the absence of her glasses, she was able to see her. If she never got another chance to speak to hr, then this would be enough.

"I said, let her go!" she said again, "She's my friend!"

The guard relased her and bowed before her. "Please, forgive me your highness! We merely thought--"

"Enough!" Euphie cut him off instantly, "You are to never lay a hand on this girl. Do I make myslef clear?!" The guard looked up at her with guit-filled eyes.

"Yes, your Highness!" was all he was allowed to say. Euphie approached nina, who hadn't gotten up yet. She reached out a hand and smiled at her. She cocked her head to one side and closed her eyes.

"Come on..." she said sweetly, as if calling to a wounded animal. Nina sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. She blushed, hesitating to take her hand.

"It's okay, honey!" she said. The tender sound of her voice made Nina's heart race. Thin breaths passed her lips as it became hard for her to breathe. Slowly she raised her hand to take Euphie's. She pulled her up slowly, and gazed at her. She stepped away from her and leaned down to retrieve her glasses. Turning to look back, she reached into her pocket and recovered a cloth to clean them. When she finished this, she put Nina's glasses on, cradling her face when they rested on her ears. Nina felt a chill run down her spine as she touched her, resting her gaze into Euphie's eyes. They were a beautiful sade of baby blue, as if they were colored in by oil pastels. She truly was as beautiful as a painting. She wrapped her arms around her arm and led her to the limo.

"Lt's get you out of those clothes, shall we?"

"...okay." Nina said nervously.

Euphie helped her into the limo and followed behind her, closing the door.

"Take me to my room." she said to the driver.

"Yes ma'am!" he said, tipping his hat to her through the window. The guards moved away from the vehicle as it started moving.

Nina sat stiff and was very quiet. Her blushing made her face very hot, causing her glasses to fog over. She would have loved to tell her that she loved her, but the words got as far as the back of her throat and made her face red. She knew in her heart though that she was out of her league--she was a princess and a commonere such as herslef could never measure up to someone like Euphemia Li Britannia.

"Nervous?" Euphie said kindly, breaking the silence. Nina looked up quickly. until now, shse had just been staring at the floor, twisting the top of her dirty school uniform in her fists.

"Uhmmm..." she muttered, looking away from her. Euphie giggled, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Well, you don't have to be." she finished.

"O...O-Okay..." Nina had trailed off again. "This wasn't working." she thought to herself. She's just another human being. But she was different, not like her classmates back at Ashford Academy. Euphie sat back on the seat and crossed her legs in a dignified manner. She leaned over to one side of the car and reached for a small bottle of water in a cooler hidden beneath the armrest. Then, she reached for a handcloth she had tucked in between her breasts. Nina watched as she removed the fabric, swallowing hard as she admired her large breasts. They were beautiful, even though her military uniform covered them. Euphie filled the cloth with some of the water and reached out to hand it to her, smiling.

"Here you go.." She started. She lowered her head slightly and the smile on her hace fell. She was inadvertantly intimidating her. She got up from her seat and crossed the cab of the vehicle to sit down beside her. Nina was starting to shake from nervousness now. Euphie was so close to her and she could feel the warmth from her body as she drew near her. Euphie took the cloth and gently placed it on her reddened cheek, soothing the sore skin. Nina gently backed away, and it felt like she was going to wet herself. However, she relaxed a bit and closed her eyes. Euphie gently stroked her cheek with the cloth in a motherly manner. It was a silk cloth with lace trim around the edges, and though it didn't quite absorb the water just right, it was enough to cool the fabric and keep it wet enough for what it was needed for.

"Thank you..." Nina said calmly, "Uhh--"

"You can call me Euphiemia." Said she, wetting the cloth a bit more before continuing to clean her face.

"Okay." Nina said quietly.

"You must be Nina." she said, breaking the ice at last.

"You mean you know my name?" she said, shocked. Euphie giggled.

"Yes. Earl Lloyd told me about you. He said he was rather impressed on your theories of Sakuradite particle splitting."

"Oh, that..." she blushed modestly, "It's no big deal, I just--"

"Oh, but it must be a big deal to have impressed Lloyd. I'm glad for you." she finished. Nina looked out the window at the scenery go by. Sh still couldn't believe that she was riding in a limouaine, sitting next to the sub Viceroy of area 11. It truly was a dream come true and she knew that her life would never be the same.

"Oh!" she realized, "I never got the chance to thank you for protecting me during the hotel incident...so," Nina turned to face her, closed her eyes, smiled and lowered her head, "Thank you, Your Highness!" Euphie blushed, knowing to herself that it was no big deal. However, this irl was a bit different from other girls she'd been around. she didn't quite know it, but she could definitely tell there was a difference, and she was getting a bit hot from it. Quickly, she covered her now rose-colored cheeks and turned away slightly to regain her composure.

"You know," Euphie continued, "Earl Lloyd actually arranged for us to meet."

"HE DID?" Nina was taken back by that sudden statement. He did tell her that he had a gift for her. Could this have been it? Although, the guards were unneccesary, and they should have been forewarned that Nina was supposed to come. Leave it to Lloyd to leave out a crucial detail.

"Yes, he did. He spoke with me right before the guards roughed you up." Euphie looked out the window. "He told me that thee was a student that was just dying to meet with me and he insisted that I have a private audience with them." Nina felt uneasy by that comment.

"...I understand if didn't want to." she looked down.

"Oh, no! It's not like that." she defended, "Lloyd's always been that way."

The two shared a laugh together. Nina was getting more relaxed being near her. The limo pulled up to a large mansion. This was the Governor-General's Building. Nina had never been inside before, having only been there on field trips. At least, she hadn't been in Euphie's private living quarters before. This truly was a treat for Nina. Euphie opened the car door and made her way out onto the estate. She took Nina's hand and lead her out of the car and toward the mansion.

"C'mon, Nina. Let's get you cleaned up, Okay?"

"A-alright..." she said, blushing again.

Nina's clothes were soiled, so Euphie told her she'd put them in the washer with Euphemia's military clothes. Euphie went to the closet and retrtieved the gown she wore for casual use--the one she wore the day she met Suzaku.

"Here, you can wear this." she said, handing it to her. Nina held the dress close to her, hugging the garment. realizing that she was actually going to put on something of Euphemia's was a dream come true. Euphie had made them some tea and brought it into the living area in front of the fireplace. She poured two cups and one on either side of her, one further away. Nina joined her when she changed. Nina sat before Euphie with her feet flat and her knees close, her head was lowered, peering shyly from behind her glasses.

"Thank you..." she said softly.

"or what?" asked Euphie. Nina looked at the fire, then looked back--still, she did not look up at Euphie.

"Back then..." she began slowly, "back then, when you saved me, i saw a goddess..." Nina put her legs down and looked up at Euphie.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I should have thanked you for lending me some of your clothes."

"Don't worry about it." Euphie smiled, tilting her head to one side. "Besides, I don't think I'm that great of a person." Euphie's expression turned sad as she looked at the fire. "I'm completely useless compareed to my older sisters."

"You're not useless!!" Nina said, raising her voice slightly. euphie looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Princess Euphemia, useless?" she said surprisingly. Her expression immediately turn sad as she looked down at the floor, clutching Euphie's borrowed dress in her fists. "I'm a good-for-nothing, completely useless..." She looked like she was about to cry.

"My parents are just commoners...I'm not pretty at all!" She looked up at Euphie, who looked concerned. However, she smiled at her lovingly and leaned toward her. "That's not true..." she placed her slender fingers under her chin and raised her head up so she could let her look into her baby blue eyes.

"I think you're really cute." she said. Nina blushed, shaking her head slowly. "Ah...t-that is..." she was beginning to get lost for words.

"I'm really useless...completely."

"You hate yourslef, don't you Nina?" Euphie thought to herself. She could only partially sympathize for Nina. After all, she thought the same of herself. Suzaku rejected her offer to be her Knight, and she never could measure up to her sisters. So, she felt just has helpless as Nina--she probably could have been right to assume that she, too, had hated herself.

"So, that's why I can't let you say you're useless. It's because, I..." Nina trailed off. "I..."

Nina threw herself into Euphie's lap, her tears swelling. She buried her face into Euphie's gown and pressed into her chest. She knew in her mind that it was too bold of her to throw herself at royalty, but she had to take a chance. It was going to be now or never.

"I need you..." Nina exclaimed, looking up at her only to speak, then returning her head to her resting place. Euphie was shocked, blushing from the feeling of another person--and a woman at that--pressed against her breasts. She only smiled and wrapped her arms around her trembling waist.

"You mustn't hate yourself, Nina." she started, "I'm here, now...wheneer you need me. I'll be here for you."

Nina looked up at her, wiping the tears from her face. euphie gently kissed her salty cheek, as if she were comforting her. Then, she kissed her lips, cradling her face in her hands. Nina closed her eyes and return the kiss by parting her lips slightly. Euphie's tongue slid past them, its rough surface scaping past her teeth and onto the roof of her mouth. Nina cooed lightly under Euphie's breath, wrapping her arms around Euphie and squeezing tightly. Euphie cooed as her grip tightened. She brok loose to catch her breath, then she lay back on the floor, taking Nina with her.

"I love you, Euphemia..." she said nervously with a hoarse-like choke in her voice. Euphie ran her hands through her hair and smiled at her.

"Oh, Nina," she said, "you're so sweet."

She slid the sleeves of her dress off of her shoulders, revealing the bare flesh underneath. She pulled her close and began to suckle on her smooth skin, tugging at her bra strap with her teeth. She had never been with another--even a woman, though one could never tell. Nina tugged at Euphie's ear with a strong nibble, which caused her bra strap to snap from the strenth Euphie used to cut it from her teeth. Euphie's back arched high, and she let out a loud cry with every tug Nina implied.

"Oh...that feels good, Nina!" she cried out, heaving loudly. Nina felt for the zipper on the back of Euphie's gown and began undoing it. then, in one swift jerk, the dress was no longer covering her. Euphie now lay there, cradling her skin with slight embarrassment as she blushed at Nina, who only smiled.

"You're the one who's really cute, Your Highness.." she said. Nina lashed out at her breast using her tough like a whip. Euphie's cries only became stronger. She wriggled around under nina's weight, moaning ever louder. Soon, Euphie pushed her up to allow her to sit in her lap. They both wormed their way out of each others clothes clumsily and very quickly. Euphie licked her nipples, fondling her softly and forcefully. Nina threw her head back and cried out. Her braids brushed Euphies face as they danced about, their soft touch tickled her skin. Euhpie pulled her in closer, Now their bodies were pressed firmly into each other. She reached down between her legs and felt her. She was soaked and swollen.

"You're ready to explode, aren't you Nina?" she asked softly, "Don't worry, I'll give it to you."

Euphie coated her fingers with her saliva, then she felt around until Nina could feel them slip in. She nearly went limp as she did this, falling forward into Euphie. While inside her, she moved her fingers madly asn thrust deeper into her. her well-manicured fingernails brush along her tender ridges deep within. Nina's face was turning a dark shade of red as Euphie probed her. In reaction, Nina coated her fingers as she moved up and down on Euphie's lap. When she thought she'd had enough of Euphie's assult, since she was drooling heavily, she returned the favor. Nina's fingers found their way inside Euphie. They moved together with each other in rhythm. rocing back and forth as they enjoyed each other. They each felt the heat rise in them, and it wouldn't be much longer when all they could see was white around them. They took a moment to catch their breaths, then they kissed passionately.

"More," Nina demanded softly, "I want more!"

"Yes" Euphie obeyed.

She lie back on the floor and turned her body so that their legs lay perpendicular to each other, then she moved in so they were touching down there. They started to move with each other, using friction to their advantage. They sucked on their fingeres, moving rigorously and thrashing about on the floor. Now, they were practically screaming as they mved closer to climax. Steady, yet swift...expressive, yet silent.

"I'm cumming!!" Nina shouted loudly.

"Not yet..." Euphie cried, "Wait for me!"

As demanding as the two were, it was hard to tell which was in command, but it did not matter for two people who longed for affection and needing. this truly was a moment for the two deperate women. Their bodies were weakening, but they continued their pace, rubbing wild and franticly. Sweat was covering their boies--making them look like they had just taken a shower. They lay their hands flat on the floor and pushed their backs into the air. their faces were hot and flushed and now was the time for their ultimate moment. they held each other as the moment of impact made its presence. they cried out in unison, almost as if their voices were one sound. Then, white...

...they must have been sleeping for about an hour when Euphie woke first. They were still together, and she found it to be a good sensation to be held in such high regard by a mere student. In a way she must have seen a bit of herself in Nina, since she, too used to be a student. Perhaps if she'd finished school, they might had become friends sooner. She watched her sleep as she thought to herself. Maybe there was something she could do to impress her sisters, and even Suzaku too...

"Suzaku!" she realized. Now, she truly understood Suzaku, and maybe even herself. She loved him, and she knew that he loved her. However, the only ting standing in their way was the fact that they both felt useless. Their ideas for this feeling may have stemmed from different sources, but the ending result was the same. They each hated themselves, and so they needed each other to relinquish that hatred and uselessness. their love for one another would blossom slowly, but they would be on the right track if she could just have a privste moment to talk with him--even if he was on the battlefield. Yes, there, she could use her spontaneity to confess her love for him...

Nina woke, rubbing her eyes. Euphie kissed her forehead, pressing her rose-colored lips softly against her. Nina blushed, then sat up. They wandered about gathering their clothes and dress silently. When all was done, Euphie broke the silence.

"Thank you, Nina." she began, pressing the palm of her hand between her breasts. Nina looked surprised. "It was a pleasure meeting you!"

Nina bowed. It wss enough to see Euphie, but it was something else to have her to herself so intimately. Euphie hugged her tightly. "You have opened my eyes, Nina. It seems that I understand it now!" She broke away from her and the two sahred a pleasent giggle.

"But what about--"

"Don't worry, i'll have your clothes sent back to the academy." Euphie stated. "You can keep my dress. After all, it looks good on you!" Nina blushed, bowed and thanked her for spending time with her. Euphie pecked her lips softly.

"And...thank you for sharing yourself with me. I really enjoyed it." Euphie took her hand and placed it on her chest. "you have shared with me something I will cherish for the rest of my life. I truly am grateful"

Nina smiled as they walked hand-in-hand to the door to Euphie's room.

"Do you need help getting back?" she asked.

"No," Nina replied, "I think I'll walk."

Nina had left Euphemia, and as she walked away from the estate, she held her chest and closed her eyes, cherishing her moment with Euphie as deeply as the affection she harbored for her. Nina was pleased, having fully expressed her gratitude to her in the end.


End file.
